pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Get Ready!
| Length = 59:48 | Label = Byte, ZYX, PWL | Producer = Phile Wilde, Jean-Paul de Coster, Peter Bauwens | Last album = | This album = Get Ready! (1992) | Next album = No Limits! (1993) | Misc = }} Get Ready! is the debut studio album by 2 Unlimited, a Dutch Eurodance group formed in 1991 by Belgian producers Jean-Paul DeCoster and Phil Wilde and fronted by Dutch rapper Ray Slijngaard and Dutch vocalist Anita Doth. The album includes 2 Unlimited's breakthrough worldwide hit single "Get Ready for This". Release and reception The album reached #12 in the Netherlands and #37 in the UK Albums Chart. Despite the moderate chart success, 2 Unlimited was one of the few Dutch bands to gain access to the difficult American market. Although peaking at just #197 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, the album still proved consistent in sales, eventually going Gold for sales in excess of 500,000. The exclamation mark was dropped from the title for the US and UK releases of Get Ready! Content The original album is divided in three parts: Vocal, Instrumental and Romantic. The US and UK versions of the album deleted most of the instrumental tracks in favor of two extended versions of the main singles. The US and Canadian versions of Get Ready! contain the track "Pacific Walk" which was omitted from the European releases. Ironically the success in the Dutch market was initially limited, since the band mainly relied on their Belgian producers, who preferred to focus their attention on the British market.Stichting Nederlandse Top 40, 500 nr. 1 hits uit de Top 40, page 291, 9023009444 (Book in Dutch) Track listing European album # "Get Ready for This" (3:46) # "Twilight Zone" (4:11) # "The Magic Friend" (4:32) # "Contrast" (3:42) # "Rougher Than the Average" (4:09) # "Workaholic" (4:12) # "Delight" (3:42) # "Get Ready for This" (Rio & Le Jean Remix) (3:12) # "Twilight Zone" (Instrumental) (4:07) # "The Magic Friend" (Instrumental) (3:32) # "Rougher Than the Average" (Instrumental) (4:09) # "Workaholic" (Instrumental) (4:12) # "Delight" (Instrumental) (3:42) # "Desire" (4:25) # "Eternally Yours" (4:26) *The LP version reshuffles the tracks and drops the instrumental part. *Tracks 1–7 labelled as "Vocal Part", tracks 8–13 as "Instrumental Part" and tracks 14–15 as "Romantic Part". UK album # "Get Ready for This" (Orchestral Mix) (5:31) # "Twilight Zone" (Rave Version) (5:41) # "The Magic Friend" (Instrumental) (3:32) # "Contrast" (3:42) # "Twilight Zone" (Rap Version) (4:11) # "Delight" (Instrumental) (3:42) # "Workaholic" (Instrumental) (4:12) # "Rougher Than the Average" (Instrumental) (4:09) # "Delight" (Rap Version) (3:42) # "The Magic Friend" (Rap Version) (4:32) # "Rougher Than the Average" (Rap Version) (4:09) # "Get Ready for This" (Rap Version) (3:46) # "Eternally Yours" (4:26) # "Desire" (4:25) *The vocal tracks are labelled as "Rap". *The instrumental tracks are not labelled as such. *The LP and cassette versions drop tracks 13 and 14 (the "Romantic" Part). US and Canada album # "Get Ready for This" (Orchestral Mix) (5:31) # "Twilight Zone" (Club Mix) (5:41) # "The Magic Friend" (4:32) # "Contrast" (3:42) # "Desire" (4:25) # "Pacific Walk" (3:05) # "Workaholic" (4:12) # "Rougher Than the Average" (4:09) # "Delight" (3:42) # "Eternally Yours" (4:26) # "Twilight Zone" (Rave Version Edit) (4:11) # "Get Ready for This" (Vocal Version) (3:46) # "The Magic Friend" (Instrumental) (3:32) # "Workaholic" (Instrumental) (4:12) *A limited double LP version drops tracks 7, 13 & 14 but adds the instrumental version of "Rougher Than the Average" and extended mixes for "Workaholic" (Extended Mix and Rio & Le Jean Remix), "Twilight Zone" (Hardcore Remix) and "Get Ready for This" (Rio & Le Jean Remix '92). Chart performance References Category:2 Unlimited albums Category:1992 debut albums Category:Byte Records albums Category:Pete Waterman Entertainment albums Category:1992 albums